The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a transmitter preventing deterioration of an output drive circuit by reducing influences of negative biased temperature instability (NBTI) and positive biased temperature instability (PBTI) and to a semiconductor device including the same.
Due to the development of semiconductor manufacturing technology, various circuit devices, such as metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistors, are formed in semiconductor devices or integrated circuits (ICs). ICs are used for customer electronics and are required to exhibit optimum operation performance in various application uses. ICs need to satisfy reliability requirements for ensuring operation performance for a certain time period.
Due to NBTI and PBTI reliability requirements, threshold voltages (Vth) of transistors may shift during operation. Shifts in threshold voltages of transistors can cause significant performance deterioration and voltage sensitivity.